Getting What you Want
by FrostedFoam
Summary: She loved Sasuke, and she loved Naruto. With both boys in love with each other, where did that leave them? Saku/Hina: Unedited. Side pairings: NaruSasuNaru


**Summary:** She loved Sasuke, and she loved Naruto. With both boys in love with each other, where did that leave them? Saku/Hina**  
****Author Note: **I've decided that I'll be doing practice one-shots of various pairings, you know, just to get the hang of the characters personalities the best that I can and to see what you guys think; also, including yaoi and yuri pairings. And, if you guys hadn't gathered as much, this will be a yuri: Sakura/Hinata. I also want to apologize ahead of time if there's any unintentional OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, all belongs to the original owner.**  
Warning: ** story contains yuri (girl on girl), and will include mostly innocent touches and such. As far as I can tell there will be no ACTUAL lemon. With the addition of mentioning NaruSasuNaru. Oh, and there's also language :)

* * *

Getting What you Want

Sasuke loves Naruto.

Naruto loves Sasuke.

As surprising as the final reveal had been to...well, everybody, it quickly wore off into something less surprising. Now that people finally got to think it over; it made as much sense as any other relationship. The two were best friends, knew each other like the back of their own hands, and could actually _stand _one another. Really, what other person could actually stand Uzumaki Naruto's noisy, competitive and cocky attitude? And what other person has actually gotten the arrogant, brooding and infamous Uchiha Sasuke to react to _anything_? The two of them were perfect for each other.

But, despite all this, Sakura couldn't help but beat herself up over it. She was on their _team_ for crying out loud! Her sensei was a total pervert, and she was very well aware of her looks, which were, for your information, very impressive. Besides, last time _she_ checked Naruto loved her, and she loved Sasuke and Sasuke...she didn't know, but she's pretty sure he was on his way of loving her too. _Not _Naruto. How could she have been so naive to think nothing but fighting ever went on between the two? She was childish to think that's all they ever did. Just now the thought of what they _could _have been doing when she wasn't there made her cringe.

It was ultimately her responsibility and given-right to romance Sasuke Uchiha, being the one girl that was assigned to Team 7. And, of course, everybody thought she'd succeed because, after all, she was known for having a pretty face. And even the most withdrawn boy couldn't withstand beauty for long. So, initially, her job was easy. All she had to do was get close to Sasuke. It figures that Naruto would be the one to get in the way of that.

Sakura openly scowls at the thought, shaking her head.

She really, truly, most definitely hated Naruto Uzumaki. At first he was more of a tolerance, but now? She couldn't believe she was once decent to him. In fact, if she could get her hands on him, she would happily tear him apart limb by limb, then amuse herself by finding every creative way possible to-

"Ouch!" Startled out of her inner raging Sakura falls back on her butt, grabbing at her chin where a very hard head recently slammed into. Rubbing at the sore spot for a good 10 seconds the pink haired girl glances up and finds an equally startled Hinata Hyuuga on her own butt, nursing a lump on the top of her head.

Frowning and forcing some of her negative feelings to the back of her mind she manages a semi-polite grimace in Hinata's direction as she scrambles to her feet once again.

"Sorry Hinata, guess I wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?" She didn't offer her hand to help the other girl up. Unfortunately, it seemed the grimace was the only nice gesture her body would allow her to give as she watched Hinata get up to her feet awkwardly; all the while staring at the purple haired heiress with the most neutral look she could muster. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to seem like she was inviting any conversations either.

There's no response from Hinata's end of the conversation, and Sakura finds herself confused when she doesn't hear the usual stutter. Blinking she rubs a strand of hair between her thumb and forefinger, her heartbreak momentarily forgotten whilst she busies herself to get a better look at the shorter girl standing in front of her. She reels back in surprise when she sees the pale eyes puffy and red. Had she really bumped into her that hard?

"Hinata?" she asks, astonished, her hand reaching out. "Did I hurt you? Here, let me take you to-"

"N-No." Blinking, Sakura withdraws her hand.

"But your eyes...? Have you been cry-"

"I have to go!" Today just wasn't Sakura's day. Being rammed into the significantly shorter female for the second time the pink haired girl stumbles back, gazing blankly after the hastily retreating Hinata. Had everyone suddenly gone batshit crazy? First Naruto and Sasuke, and now Hinata...? Maybe today was one of those days she should've just stayed in bed. Honestly, she would've probably been more equipped to deal with all of this bullshit with a good night's beauty rest.

Rubbing at her temples Sakura paces the spot she stands in for a moment. Everything was just so wrong today. Sure, it started off normal. About every teenage girl was hanging around Sasuke, it was annoying, but couldn't be helped. Normal.

It was what happened_ after _that that had her second guessing reality. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, striding up like any other day, and, at first, it looked like he was going to yell. Nothing new. Normal.

But no, he weaves through the crowd of girls like he fucking _owned _the place, and then grabbed Sasuke's collar like he fucking owned _him_, and they made-out on the spot.

About a fourth of the girls fainted, a good half yelled out in protest, and the other fourth just couldn't think of anything to do. One thing was for sure; they all had their hearts utterly crushed. So it was safe to say that everybody was no longer surprised to see a teenage girl crying wherever they went. The rumor spread around fast, and it was no secret that Sasuke used to be a total heartthrob. Right up until Naruto shoved his tongue down his throat. The image whips back into her head, clear as day. She swallows the bile in her throat and feels the fire hungry anger coursing through her.

She had to think of a distraction before she did something rash. But what?

Her thoughts go back to Hinata, immediately wondering if the girl was crying for the same reason every other girl was. Then again, Hinata didn't seem like she was ever part of the Sasuke fanclub. Sakura's eye narrow for a moment in thought. Coming to the conclusion that Hinata was probably upset for a reason complete irrelevant to Sasuke Uchiha.

Chewing at her lip thoughtfully she nods and decides she'd take a leaf from Hinata's book and not be like every other heartbroken teenage girl in Konoha. With that in her head, she set off after Hinata.

Besides, talking to Hinata about her unrelated boy problems would surely distract her. Plus, she's always liked Hinata, it wouldn't hurt to be a good friend. Maybe they could even vent together? Sakura could fully express her anger and heartbreak over Sasuke fucking Naruto or...Sakura shivers, God-Forbid Naruto was fucking Sasuke.

That just wouldn't be right! She simply would not, and could not tolerate such a thought.

Little does either girl know, Hinata shivers in dismay at the same time, her train of thought not too far off of the pink haired beauties.

The idea of Sasuke draped over Naruto and making love to him just wouldn't be right. Hinata knew enough about Naruto and his stubbornness that he wouldn't just bend over and take it. _Especially _from Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was most definitely top, no questions about it...

The Hyuuga heiress stops walking to shake her head, her palm moving up to rub at her already teary eyes. Why was she torturing herself with these thoughts? Of course it was bad enough that she was too late to tell Naruto how she truly felt, and, realistically, she knew her and Naruto never stood a chance, but that didn't mean it still didn't _hurt_. She had dreams of being braver, stronger, more confident - dreams where she could stand up tall and tell Naruto directly how she felt, confidence showing in every word. And it didn't matter if he rejected or accepted her feelings in those dreams; it wouldn't matter, it was how it was. _  
_

But she would be lying if she said she didn't hope and pray that he'd take her in his arms and take everything she had to give him...

...and darn it, she was crying again. Stifling her sobs with the back of her hand she kicks up the pace in her walk, moving faster and keeping her head down.

She would be stronger. She will be braver. She'll be more confident. But right now she just wanted her moment of weakness and cry her heart out. Cry out everything that has frustrated or hurt her and start anew. That's what she needed, and that's what she'll get; no one will stop her. Nodding firmly at that thought, Hinata stops herself from feeling and just cried. It didn't matter who saw, or who cared.

She'll cry. The fuck with everyone else.

Okay, she felt a little guilty at that last part - but if she was starting new, it was completely necessary.

"Hinata!" Blinking a few tears away, the purple haired girl crouches in on herself, sending a cautious glance over her shoulder, more than surprised to see Sakura running up behind her. Sniffling a bit the Hyuuga heiress is snapped out of her self-pity and automatically straightens a tad, starting to feel the full shame of her selfish behavior and crying. What on earth was she thinking before? She's letting her emotions control her too easily, how could she have been so stupid as to-? "Hinata?"

Right. Sakura.

"Ah...y-yes?" Wary of what the taller girl had to say, Hinata shuffles her feet a bit, looking down at the ground. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute, shame and guilt taking over all of the heartbreak.

Observing the emotions playing out on Hinata's face with interest, Sakura clears her throat quietly.

"I came over to see if you wanted to talk."

"T-talk?" Hinata's face flushes, her thoughts immediately assuming the worst. Was Sakura upset that she hadn't apologized earlier? She had just been such a mess and in a hurry that she hadn't had the chance. She never meant to be disrespectful.

"Yeah, you know, like girl talk." Sakura bumps her shoulder against Hinata's gently, offering a soft smile. It didn't seem to soothe Hinata's nerves in the slightest.

"I-I apologize, Sakura. I didn't mean...I hadn't meant to-to so rudely barge into you earlier. I...y-you see, I was just-" Holding up a hand, Sakura shakes her head and instead grabs at Hinata's hand, entwining their fingers with a flashy, friendly smile.

"It's no sweat, Hinata." Seeing the look on her face, Sakura resists the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation. "_Really_, it was my fault. You don't need to apologize." Very reluctant to play her own yum acceptable behavior as Sakura's fault, but not wanting to argue further, Hinata steers the conversation elsewhere.

"A-Alright, but...S-Sakura?" The pink haired girl as miles encouragingly, doing her best not to visibly show how annoyed she was. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all? Considering the fact that she's never actually tried to be so nice and patient while being heartbroken. She should've just gone to Ino... "C-Can I...may I ask w-why? The girl talk I-I mean! Ah, it-it's just...why talk to me?" Sakura smiles in slight amusement, wondering just that herself.

Truthfully, Sakura wasn't the only one irritated with the stuttering. Hinata could've sworn she was getting better - the only people she really had problems speaking with were authority figures, intimidating people, and Naruto. Though she supposed Sakura could fall into the 'intimidating people' category, after all, she was very pretty.

"You seemed upset and when was the last time we had girl talk?"

"I don't...I don't ever recall us ha-having a-"

"Exactly! We're friends right? So why shouldn't we hang out? And by the looks of it you could use some venting..." Sakura pauses, then adds in a considerably softer tone as to not alarm the shorter girl. "So what happened anyways?" Hinata stares at Sakura with wide eyes, a small blush rising up onto her face. Naruto is what happened, no questions about it. But would she really tell Sakura that?

"I...you see, I don't-"

"Wait! Not here..." Glancing around with dark green embers for eyes, Sakura smiles triumphantly and doesn't waste any time, happily yanking the young heiress into a dark street corner by her wrist. Letting out a muffled shout of surprise, Hinata has no choice but to follow, her feet, no matter how graceful they used to be, took a clumsy turn that had her crashing into Sakura. Resulting in both of the girls to land on their asses for the second time that day. "Ouch," Sakura muttered, rubbing her chin that was getting increasingly sorer by the minute. Damnit, Hinata had a hard head.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura!" Hinata rushes out, staring wide eyed in horror up at Sakura, ignoring the splitting headache that was slowly taking over. Who knew Sakura had such a sharp chin?

"Ah..." Giving her jaw and chin a small massage, the pink haired girl considers Hinata's flushed appearance, her pale eyes wide and panicked. She sighs quietly. "Its okay, Hinata. My fault again, I guess." If Hinata were anybody else, Sakura wouldn't have hesitated before punching their lights out - but with Hinata, she just couldn't do that.

Bowing her head the Hyuuga heiress slides off of the other girl slowly.

"Hinata...?"

"I- my deepest apologies Sakura, b-but I...I don't think I can confide in you right now," Hinata whispers quietly her voice cracking and quaking, Sakura reels back as if slapped absolutely astonished to see this kind of emotion from someone she considered a friend. Reaching a hand out hesitantly she lightly touches the dark haired girl on the shoulder, then, seeing no immediate response pulls her into a hug.

Freezing up the Hyuuga blushes lightly, her arms hanging by her sides, hesitant to whether or not she should return the hug. As she mulls this over time passes and the only thing that seems to happen is Sakura tightening her hold. Hinata, seeing that she wouldn't be let go anytime soon, finds that it would be polite to return the action and, very timidly, she wraps her arms around the taller girl.

For a reason unknown to her, emotion hits her like a brick when she completes the affectionate gesture and her eyes are pouring silent tears faster than she thought possible that soaks the pink haired girls shirt. Sakura remains silent out of respect. Then, catching both girls off guard, Hinata whispers very faintly:

"I love Naruto."

It should've surprised Sakura, but she can't find it in herself to react other than nodding sympathetically.

"I love Sasuke," the green eyed girl whispers back, choking out a slight laugh, feeling her own tears push at her eyes. Hinata tightens her arms around her waist out of instinct.

"They are very happy together."

"Yes...yes, they are, aren't they?" Both girls fall silent, hugging each other for what the other was worth, Sakura speaks up again, her voice hopeful. "I want to be happy too." What she says is the most truthful thing she's ever admitted to herself, and it makes the tears come faster. Oh how she longed to be happy.

Hinata bites at her quivering lip, her very own heart squeezing and she nods vigorously, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"You deserve to be happy, Sakura. You're very strong." Laughing in mirth and feeling just a bit lighter Sakura pulls back and brings the two of them nose to nose. The shorter girl blinks owlishly in curiosity.

"Boys are stupid, aren't they?" she questions softly, grinning shyly. Hinata finds herself blushing from a reason other than embarrassment. Opening her mouth to respond she's cut off by soft lips pressing into her own, her blush doubles. "You deserve to be happy too, Hinata," Sakura murmurs against the other girl's lips, brushing her hair back tenderly while she travels her lips to kiss away the dark haired girl's tears.

"S-Sakura-?

"Why should we wait for boys to decide if they want us? We should be allowed to get what we want and that's that, right Hinata?" She stares into green eyes, absolutely shocked with the words that reached her ears, but couldn't think of anything to say other than agreeing. Because it was true; why should she wait to be happy?

"Yes."


End file.
